


Disagio a cena

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Comico, Gen, In Vino Veritas, Slice of Life, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Levi si guardava attorno con aria omicida e continuava a chiedersi come avesse fatto la serata ad arrivare a quel punto. Doveva essere una semplice cena di fine anno, tra studenti e professori, per salutare al meglio quei mocciosi che si apprestavano ad affrontare la maturità e concludere i loro studi in quella scuola, ma la situazione era decisamente degenerata.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Disagio a cena

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
>  Prompt**: _In vino Veritas_

#  _** Day 28 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _In vino Veritas_  
**Fandom** : _Attack on Titan_  
**Rating** : _Verde_  
  


  
Levi si guardava attorno con aria omicida e continuava a chiedersi come avesse fatto la serata ad arrivare a quel punto. Doveva essere una semplice cena di fine anno, tra studenti e professori, per salutare al meglio quei mocciosi che si apprestavano ad affrontare la maturità e concludere i loro studi in quella scuola, ma la situazione era decisamente degenerata. I suoi alunni erano riusciti a farsi portare, insieme alla pizza, giusto qualche litro di alcool: vino e birra passavano tra i tavoli come fossero sacchetti di caramelle. Così, nel giro di qualche minuto, si era scatenato il putiferio e rischiavano seriamente di venir buttati fuori dal locale a calci in culo. La cosa peggiore era che non erano solo i ragazzi a essere brilli – chi più e chi meno –, ma anche molti dei suoi colleghi avevano alzato il gomito e ora cantavano a squarciagola " _I migliori anni della nostra vita_ ", abbracciati l'uno all'altro.

Si ritrovò a sbuffare infastidito per la centesima volta nel giro di pochi minuti, intento a rifiutare il boccale di birra che la professoressa Hanji provava a infilargli di prepotenza in bocca e a non soffocarsi con la forchetta ad ogni pacca che Erwin gli dava sulle spalle ridendo fragorosamente. Continuava anche a chiedersi chi gliel'aveva fatto fare di presentarsi a quella cena. Nemmeno li sopportava quei mocciosi rompiscatole. O almeno, questo era quello che si ripeteva nella speranza di convincersene. Non avrebbe mai ammesso che quelle teste calde, rumorose e fastidiose, gli sarebbero mancate.

La cena continuò tra risate, palline di carta volanti, insulti, pizze in faccia e canti vari. Levi aveva ufficialmente perso i suoi colleghi - alticci e più infantili di tutti i presenti messi insieme - che si erano uniti al tavolo dei loro alunni. Lui aveva preferito dissociarsi da quella baldoria per starsene in disparte, impeccabile nel suo completo nero. Questo finché qualcuno non barcollò fino al tavolo riservato agli insegnanti e si sedette al suo fianco. Prima che potesse chiedere a chi si era seduto lì di sloggiare _gentilmente_ , si ritrovò davanti un piatto di torta con sopra una banconota. Alzò un sopracciglio e si voltò a guardare chi fosse il genio di quella trovata. Si trovò faccia a faccia con un Eren dalle gote arrossate e il sorriso ebete.

«Jaeger, stai forse provando a corrompermi con 50€ su una torta?» Chiese con la sua voce bassa e vibrante. «Lo sai che questo non basterà a salvarti dall'uscire con sessanta alla maturità.» Concluse puntando le iridi grigie e taglienti sulla figura dell'altro.

«Oh, no! Devono essermi caduti nell'impasto.» Rispose Eren facendogli un occhiolino ammiccante per poi scoppiare a ridere.

Levi lo guardò, indeciso se prenderlo a sberle o, semplicemente, ignorarlo. Eren era senza ombra di dubbio il peggiore della classe: ripetente, sempre distratto e combina guai. Avevano deciso di farlo promosso solo per pietà, per non doverlo sopportare un altro anno in più.

«Prof, posso dirle una cosa?» Chiese il ragazzo spalmandosi letteralmente sul tavolo, la guancia poggiata sul braccio.

L’uomo puntò le iridi in quelle verdi dell’altro, appena velate per via dell’alcool che aveva ingerito nel corso della serata, e annuì. Eren nascose un attimo il viso nella piega del gomito, poi si mise eretto, passò le dita tra i capelli spettinati e prese un gran respiro.

«Lei è l’uomo più _sexy_ che io abbia mai incontrato in vita mia.» Confessò tutto d’un fiato, con tono lievemente strascicato.

Levi sgranò gli occhi, allibito come non mai. Il suo studente doveva essersi bevuto il cervello insieme al vino, per cena.

«Jaeger, cosa diamine stai blaterando?» Gli chiese continuando a guardarlo esterrefatto.

Eren ridacchiò di fronte alla reazione del suo professore di diritto e, reso disinibito dall’alcool, si girò per affrontarlo a viso aperto. Fosse stato sobrio, nemmeno ci avrebbe pensato a rivolgersi all’uomo in quel modo. Levi era pure basso per la sua età, ma sarebbe stato davvero capace di prenderlo duramente a calci in culo senza batter ciglio.

«Non lo so nemmeno io. Sentivo il bisogno di farle sapere che le sbavo dietro sin dal terzo anno.» Disse candidamente il ragazzo, con una scrollata di spalle. «Quando l’ho vista entrare per la prima volta in classe mi è quasi venuto un infarto per quanto batteva veloce il mio cuore. E credo di aver avuto anche una mezza erez-»

« _Eren_!» Lo bloccò Levi prima che potesse concludere quel discorso sconclusionato che stava virando verso altre mete. «Tu non reggi per niente l’alcool. Quanto vino hai bevuto per arrivare a dirmi tutto ciò? Non ti meno solo perché vedo che sei più che brillo.» Gli chiese scuotendo la testa.

«Beh, prof, come si dice? _In scarpe Adidas_!» Rispose Eren ridendo da solo.

« _In vino Veritas_ , Jaeger!» Disse Levi sbattendosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non ti lanciare in affermazioni latine quando sei talmente brillo da non sapere nemmeno quello che dici.»

«Oh, ma non è vero che non so quello che dico.» Controbatté il castano, imbronciandosi. «Io so esattamente di essere attratto da lei e volevo lo sapesse prima di non averne più la possibilità.» Concluse per poi alzarsi e avvicinarsi al suo insegnante.

Levi si mise in allerta, ma non poté fare molto di fronte al gesto inaspettato del suo alunno. Le labbra di Eren si posarono sulla sua guancia per lasciargli un lieve bacio.

«Ci si becca alla maturità, prof. E poi dopo, chissà, potrei anche provarci con lei senza più pensieri.» Gli disse in un sussurro a pochi centimetri dal viso.

Levi, in un primo momento, non mosse un muscolo, poi rifilò uno scappellotto sulla testa di Eren, facendolo barcollare all’indietro e mugugnare.

«Nei tuoi sogni, Jaeger! Vedi di pensare a studiare o ti faccio bocciare all’orale.»  
  
  


**Parole** : _946_


End file.
